Sega ST-V
The Sega Titan Video Game System (ST-V for short) is an arcade system board released in 1995. Details The ST-V is an arcade system board, but unlike the previous boards based on custom specs, it is based on the hardware specs of the Sega Saturn home console. However, the ST-V used ROM cartridges for its software titles instead of CD-ROMs. A majority of the ST-V's software titles were exclusive to Japan, but a notable exception was Dynamite Deka, which was brought overseas into North America as Die Hard Arcade. Because of the shared hardware specs between the ST-V and the Saturn, very accurate ports of ST-V titles were released on the Saturn. History The ST-V was first showcased at the 1994 AOU Show in early March 1994, and was given a worldwide release in 1995. ''Radiant Silvergun'' Radiant Silvergun was first released on the ST-V hardware in May 1998, prior to the release of the Saturn version. It is playable on both the Japanese and U.S. BIOS. Regional Differences *When the game is played on the Japanese BIOS, it had the Trial Ride Stage, a tutorial level on how to use the weapons with the three-button control scheme. On the U.S. BIOS, however, the game uses a simplified two-button control scheme. Technical Specifications For the full specifications, see Sega Saturn/Technical Specifications *'Main CPU': 2× Hitachi SH-2 (7604 32-Bit RISC) @ 28.6 MHz, in a master/slave configuration **'Fixed-point arithmetic': 32-bit RISC instructions @ 28 MIPS each, 56 MIPS combined *'DSP co-processor': Custom Saturn Control Unit (SCU) **'Fixed-point arithmetic': Up to 4 parallel instructions *'VPD 1': 32-bit Video Display Processor, handles sprite/texture and polygon drawing **'Framebuffers': Dual 256 KB framebuffers with rotation & scaling, three framebuffer sizes (512×256, 512×512, 1024×256) **'3D Polygon Capabilities': Texture mapping, shading, flat shading, Gouraud shading ***'Polygon rendering performance': 200,000 texture-mapped polygons per second, 500,000 flat-shaded polygons per second **'Sprite/Texture capabilities': Rotation & scaling, flipping, distortion,needed virtually unlimited color tables, virtually unlimited sprites, System 24 sprite rendering system ***'Sprite/Texture memory cache': 512 KB ***'Sprite/Texture size': 8×1 to 512×255 pixels ***'Colors per sprite/texture': 16, 64, 128, 256, and 32,768 ***'Sprites/Textures per frame': 512 KB sprite/texture memory, 32 bytes per sprite/texture, 16,384 sprites/textures per frame ***'Sprite/Texture pixels/texels per line': 4096 ***'Sprites/textures per line': 512 **'Other features': Alpha blending, clipping, luminance, shadows, transparency, anti-aliasing *'VDP 2': 32-bit Video Display Processor, handles background and scroll planes **'Features': Transparency effects, shadowing, 2 windows for special calculations, 5 simultaneous scrolling backgrounds, 2 simultaneous rotating playfields, background scaling **'Tilemap planes': Up to 4 scrolling tilemaps @ 512×512 to 1024×1024 pixels and 2 rotating tilemaps @ 512×256 to 1024×512 pixels, two tile sizes (8×8 and 16×16), column/row/line scrolling **'Bitmap planes': Up to 2 scrolling bitmaps @ 512×256 to 1024×512 pixels and 1 rotating bitmap @ 512×256 to 512×512 pixels *'Sound CPU': Motorola 68000 @ 11.45456 MHz *'Sound chip': Yamaha YMF292-F SCSP @ 11.3 MHz **'PCM audio': 32 channels, 16-bit depth, 44.1 kHz sampling rate (CD quality) **'Other features': 128-step DSP, 32 FM synthesis channels, 32 MIDI channels, 32 LFO channels *'Main RAM': 4.04 MB **'Main RAM': 2 MB **'VRAM': 1.54 MB (including dual 256 KB framebuffers, 512 KB texture cache, and 512 KB background VRAM) **'Audio RAM': 512 KB *'Display resolution': 320×224 to 720×576 *'Frame rate': Up to 60 frames per second *'Colors': 16,777,216 (24-bit true color) on screen, up to 32,768 (15-bit high color) per sprite/texture, up to 16,777,216 colors per background Trivia *Presumably, it is named after the moon Titan, a satellite of Saturn, which the Sega Saturn was named after. *The manufacturer for the American dedicated ST-V cabinets (which were made of plastic) was primarily a producer of waste storage containers and other molded plastic products. Gallery SegaSTVMotherboard.png|Sega ST-V motherboard SegaSTVRadiantSilvergunCart.jpg|Radiant Silvergun cartridge SegaSTVRadiantSilvergunCartAlt.jpg|Radiant Silvergun cartridge w/ UNICA barcode sticker External Links *Wikipedia article: List of Sega arcade system boards: Sega ST-V *Sega ST-V @ wiki.arcadeotaku.com *Radiant Silvergun on segaretro.org *Sega ST-V on system16.com, page 5 Category:Hardware Category:Arcade system boards Category:Sega hardware Category:Cartridge-based systems